Maybe You Can Fall Apart
by Necessary Chocolate
Summary: They were moving. Moving to England. A whole world away. Drabbles.
1. And We're Off

**AN: **Okay, I was playing with this idea after reading "Scrapbook" by .Vanilla in Wonderland., which is a bunch of unrelated drabbles. While I'd love to write a full-length story, I have a bad habit of not finishing things, so it'll stay a series of drabbles. Original idea (c) to .Vanilla in Wonderland., but the rest is to me, I guess. I tried to to make this one a little different than Scrapbook's drabble (Chapter two or three, I think it is.) but it still wound up very similar. Every chapter is short, as these are all drabbles. Next one's shorter. Sorry.

Song Lyrics belong to B.O.B.  
Phineas&Ferb don't belong to me.

Word Count: 469

* * *

They were moving.  
Moving to England, about five minutes away from Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher. Candace was off in boarding school, about three hours away from Danville and a whole world away from her brothers and parents. She would be staying with Grandpa Clyde and Betty-Jo during summer, just like Phineas and Ferb would be.

"It's better for us," Linda had tried to make them feel better, but Phineas still seemed pretty upset. They would be leaving behind all their friends and adventures, back in their own little house and their tree in the backyard. They spent nearly all of their lives in that house, except for the year and a half before Lawrence and Linda married and bought their own house.

Phineas told them that he and Ferb would build a transport device that would allow them to visit on weekends and that the two of them would set up their own video-chat, before Isabella pointed out they could all just install Skype on their computers.

He was distraught at first to find that the summer vacation in England was six weeks instead or eight or nine – from July 20th to September 4th, but felt a little better after discovering that Spring and Winter breaks were both two weeks long each. If only they could line up with everyone's at home.

But video-chatting or just plain chatting with anybody was a pain was the seven-hour difference. But the two of them wouldn't realize that until trying to chat with Isabella when it was nearly two in the morning there. Plus, Perry couldn't come with them. Baljeet offered to take care of Perry—he and Buford did that once before—but ultimately Isabella took the platypus in her own home, next to Pinky.

"B-bye," the redhead forced a smile, and held out an arm to hug his friends. Isabella's eyes were already teary and she was completely crying when she threw her arms around him and then Ferb. "Y-you keep your promise, okay?"

And now, sitting on the plane, Ferb can't help but wonder if anyone else noticed it was Phineas's birthday today. He glanced at his step-brother, who was staring out the window, probably not thinking about some amazing idea for once.  
"I'm sure they remembered," he said quietly.

Phineas glanced up in shock. His face softened into a kind smile. "Thanks, bro. You always know the perfect things to say."

The greenette nodded once and let his step-brother return to staring out the window.

_Can we pretend airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars?  
__I can really use a wish right now, a wish right now, wish right now._


	2. Wish You Were Here

AN: Isabella's turn. Next? Maybe Baljeet and Buford? I think they're more okay with the faraway-move than Izzy here. But hey, things will get better. And Phineas & Ferb will make some new friends. Maybe Prince Charles has a brother? I don't know. Maybe.

Song Lyrics: Goo Goo Dolls  
Phineas & Ferb: Not me.

Word Count: 345

* * *

Isabella sighed at the "Missed Chat Invite" at the bottom of her computer screen. It had only been a month since Phineas and Ferb moved, and even with school back in session it was really boring. Baljeet and Buford were okay, but she really never would have hung out with them to begin with if it hadn't been for Phineas and Ferb.

Even now they didn't hang out too much. She tried to play ping-pong with them on Thursday night, but Baljeet was unusually quiet and Buford was oddly okay with loosing. Not even a week. Isabella never noticed how much of an affect the two cheery step-brothers brought. But hopefully things would get better. They had to. It would just take a bit to get used to them not being here, in Danville, where they belonged.

Perry's dissapearances were driving her insane. She knew he always vanished, but with her two friends leaving him in her care, she needed to watch him and keep him safe. Plus she regreted her choice in birthday gift, a picture of her, Django, Baljeet, Candace, Jeremy, Buford, Stacey and Perry smiling into the camera, the tree behind him. Just before the house was sold.

She leaned back in her chair with a sigh, feeling sick to her stomach. She never even told Phineas about her crush on him. Even though she'd had so many chances to, she always found a reason not to tell him.

But maybe she just wanted him to realize it too. If she told him she liked him, he would probably date her, weither it be just to make her happy or if he really liked it, and she wouldn't know. And she didn't want that.

She just wanted them back.

_Sooner or later it's over,  
__I just don't want to miss you tonight_


	3. Moose Ears and Future Plans

AN: Weeeellll, here's the next one. I tried for a happier one... :D And the song is "Anytime You Need A Friend", by Mariah Carey. I love that song.  
Anddddd, we hear that it's sometime in October, and Ferb's a littler goofier than when they were ten/eleven years old... I swear, Jeet and Buford will be in the next one. Even Django got a mention, and he's only talked in like... three episodes. I wish he was in more. Anyways, here. |D

Phineas&Ferb do not belong to me. (OH, and I need to have a Perry and Doof drabble. I bet Perry's upset. D:)

* * *

"We have to go to school in a few minutes," The redhead shrugged. "How was today?"

Isabella shrugged as well and yawned. "Boring… Except when Django got art class back. He started this whole thing with Mrs. Moret."

"Art class was gone?"

Isabella nodded. "They claimed they needed the money for something else. But what about you guys? We haven't been able to talk to you in a week."

"Two weeks." Ferb added from behind his step-brother, glancing up at the laptop screen for a moment. He waved.

The teenager laughed on the other end. "Buford and Baljeet are okay, too, and Perry still disappears for half the day… how are you guys?"

For a moment, the two step-brothers were quiet. Ferb shrugged. Phineas sighed and ruffled his hair. "Most people ignore us. But you remember Prince Charles? He wants to have another one of those jousting tournaments, but he wants Candace to visit."

"How could everyone ignore you?" She asked, shocked. "have you even done anything since you left?"

"Sort of, but school…" He shrugged. "The teleport-anywhere-in-the-world thing should be way easier, but the homework never ends. We'll have it done by Halloween, though, so we can go trick-or-treating with you guys."

Their friend rolled her eyes, and had they been face-to-face, she would've playfully punched his shoulder. "Jeet's going as that space-rabbit thing again, but I'd like to see him go as something _creative_. For all his intelligence, he can't think of much. Except songs. On the spot."

"All of us can do that, Izzy."

"It was getting really weird." Ferb added in.

"We miss you guys."

"Give us three weeks, and we can all go and collect free candy together."

Ferb stepped up silently. Isabella watching him carefully as Phineas continued to talk about this and that, ideas about what they all could go as, maybe next year they'd all match or something. Ferb held up his hands behind the redhead's… well, head, as if to make moose ears. Phineas kept talking.

Isabella giggled.

_Anytime you need a friend, I will be here  
You'll never be alone again, so don't you fear  
Even if you're miles away..._


End file.
